Fire ants have become well-established throughout the southern United States, from Florida to Texas. They damage natural ecosystems, drive out other species and cause billions of dollars in damage to farms and ranches, to pastures and prairies, and in cities. See, e.g. Albuquerque Journal, Section E, page 9, May 28, 1995. Although research by the Department of Agriculture may provide an environmentally acceptable control for this problem in the future, presently only non-specific chemicals appear to be effective against fire ants. Unfortunately, in addition to the fire ants, most other wildlife bas been killed in the treatment areas. See, e.g., Time, page 5, Jun. 5, 1995. Moreover, the presence of multiple queens in fire ant mounds has further confounded chemical control. See, Albuquerque Journal, supra.
The use of capsaicins is known for repelling rodents. See, e g., "Coating Materials Containing Rodent Repellents," by Kenji Nagata et al., Japanese Patent No. JP 93-29754 930125, and "Poly(vinyl chloride) Containing Rodent Repellents in Manufacturing Electrical Cable Covering," by Emiko Fujita, Japanese Patent No. JP 92-98341 920417.
Sodium bicarbonate and sodium pyrophosphate mixtures, with powdered milk or other food material as an insect attractant, have been used to kill cockroaches and other insects having a hard shell carapace, such as cockroaches and locusts. See, e.g., "Sodium Bicarbonate-Containing Insecticidal Bait," by Ganni Gianfranceschi et al., European Patent No. EP 90-420292 900621, and "Composition For Destroying Insects Having Hard Carapace, e.g. Locust-Containing Food Material And Agent Which Swells On Ingestion, Causing Body To Burst," by R. E. Booker et al., European Patent. No. EP 462347 A 911227. No mention is made in these latter two references of the use of a repellent for other species, nor is there any teaching therein that the described compositions are effective against insects not having hard carapaces of chitin, such as ants.
Baking powders are well-known compositions use in place of leavening or fermentation agents to make light, flour-based baking products. Sodium bicarbonate ("baking soda"), is universally used to produce the carbon dioxide evolved when the powder is thoroughly moistened and heated. To supply the acid for the reaction, three classes of materials are in common use: (1) potassium hydrogen tartrate ("cream of tartar"), and less frequently, tartaric acid; (2) calcium dihydrogen phosphate (calcium monophosphate); and (3) sodium aluminum sulfate. Starch is usually added to diminish the effect of moisture in storage. The proportions are also well-known, except that there is some variation, since it is customary to use some excess of carbonate. Alum-containing baking powders react slowly at room temperature, phosphate baking powders react at medium speed, and tartrate baking powders act quickly to produce carbon dioxide.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention of provide a composition of matter for selectively exterminating fire ants.
Another object of the invention is to provide a non-poisonous composition of matter for selectively exterminating fire ants.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.